


That's a Good One

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Giles is told. Spoiler for "Bargaining."





	That's a Good One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

That's A Good One

Title: That's A Good One  
Author: Briar  
Rating: PG  
Distribute: Lists, <http://envy.nu/nummy>, just ask  
Feedback: oh yes, bless you! send offlist to   
Spoilers: 'Bargaining' but minor  
'dom: BtVS  
Improv: #28  
Disclaimer: Joss. Joss. all is Joss.  
Summary: Giles is told.

* * *

The drink is dry. It leaves, not a bitter taste, but a liquid trail of ghost he wishes. Would hurt.

It is because I cannot feel my toes, that I feel like this. The fog, and cold. I need more tweed.

(i am home now)

He laughs, with mirth. Because it is. Funny, genuinely so.

Half-drunk, not sloshed. Not nearly close enough to-plastered. Giles wishes he were plastered.

So they'd brought her back, had they?

I am not interested in Slayers Raised From the Dead, I am. I do not want them, Giles I am.

Fuck.

Conscious, conscience. Conspiracy, bastard. (laughter, oh I do wish it drunken)

He cannot help himself; he titters.

I woulda gotten away with it, if it weren't fer those meddling kids! Damn them. Damn him. (tears. there are. He laughed so hard he-- Christ.) oh hell.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh..nothing, Mr. Barkeep. Nothing at all-" (snorts. chokes, nearly.)

Gasps.

"A shot of whiskey, please."

Verily. That is why his sides hurt. It really is quite funny.

What is optional, and what does it all mean?

~end

* * *


End file.
